


Meanie Kid

by howsthismylife



Category: Stackson - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Stacksonlives, married stackson, meanie, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon asks his Papa to tell him a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanie Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I just made this one in a rush. I just keep having these Stackson prompts in my head that I wanted to write.  
> This is not beta-read so sorry for the errors.

His son asks him to tell him a story one night and Stiles obliged. Gideon has already buried himself under his covers when Stiles comes over and sits next to his son.

“There was once a lady who left a basket in front of a home one morning on a Monday. When the owner of the house opened the door he saw the basket and got confused. Even more so, he had a mixture of emotions surge through him when he saw a little baby boy covered in blankets on the basket.”

            “Is that you, papa?” Gideon asks.

            “Yes, buddy. Now let papa continue okay?

            “The man then called his wife and both of them looked at the baby and didn’t know what to do with it.  The husband then reluctantly held the baby and they all went inside. Being a deputy himself he knew he had to call child services at once but the look on his wife’s face made him thought otherwise. They had been persistently trying to get pregnant over the years but with no such luck. Both of them had a lengthy discussion before deciding that this is the blessing that they were waiting for. So the husband called child services so they could arrange the process of adopting the baby.”

            “Papa got adopted! Like me!

Stiles chuckles and shakes his head, “Yes, Gid. Papa got adopted like you.”

            “The husband and wife got really happy and excited when they had finally adopted the little boy. They were scared and excited at the same time being first time parents. This was truly a blessing for them because the following year the husband got promoted to Sheriff.” He continues. “Growing up, the husband and wife noticed something different with their baby boy. He was always jumping around, running around the house. It was like the boy ate all the sugars in the house.”

            Gideon chuckles and Stiles proceeds with the story, “Worried, they both went to the doctor to have the boy checked. They found out that the boy had ADHD, and so at an early age the boy had started taking his medications.”

            “Papa, what’s ADHHD?”

            “It’s ADHD, buddy. It’s when someone can’t stop moving all the time.”

            “I can’t stop moving all the time!” Gideon giggles.

            “Yes, buddy. It’s probably those candies Uncle Scott feeds you. Remind me to call your Uncle, okay?” he says. He and Scott will definitely have a word.

            “Okay.”

            “When the boy entered school, the parents were nervous but the boy was excited. There he met another boy named Scott—“

            “Uncle Scott!” Gideon cheers.

            “Yes, Uncle Scott.” He nods before continuing, “—and they became instant friends. It was lunch time when the boy and Scott were playing by the sand box when this other kid came up to them and kicked the boy’s sand castle.” Gideon gasps and Stiles smirks, “        The kid just laughed and told the boy that his sand castle looks ugly and left. But the boy being nice just went back to building another one. Scott wasn’t too happy about it so he called out to the kid and told him to say sorry but the kid just scoffed before walking away.”

            Just then, he hears Jackson’s voice coming towards them, “Stiles, have you seen my—“

            “Daddy!” Gideon perks up and says, “Papa’s telling me a story.” He looks at Stiles and continues, “There was this kid who kicked papa’s sand castle,” he pouts then says, “Meanie”

            Stiles sees Jackson raised a brow but has a smirk on his lips. “Is he now?” Jackson says, “Well I’m sure that the kid is sorry for kicking papa’s sand castle,” he looks at Stiles and smiles and Stiles smiles back.

            “Okay, then,” Stiles says finally, “Throughout the boy’s elementary years, the kid was not too friendly to the boy. The kid would always make fun of the boy and the boy would sass the kid and then they would fight—“

            “No!” Gideon looks tearful so Stiles kisses his forehead and says, “Don’t worry, bud. Papa could handle a little fight,” he smirks at Jackson who rolls his eyes at him.

            “But fighting is bad!” Gideon cries.

            “Yes it is!” Stiles nods, “You should tell your daddy about that.” Jackson scoffs but he sits on the edge of their son’s bed, and then Stiles continues, “When they reached Highschool though, the boy had transformed into this handsome teenager—“

            Jackson scoffs and chuckles and Stiles glares at him before continuing, “And the kid grew into this Greek god kind of like with his sharp jaw line and cheekbones and those arms that haunted the boy’s dreams and—“

            “Stiles!” Jackson laughs. He’s blushing and Stiles bites his lips and chuckles.

            “Anyways,” Stiles says, “The kid was also handsome.”

            “Did papa have a crush on the mean kid?” Gideon asks. He was staring at the both of them.

            “I guess he did,” Stiles says, ruffling his son’s hair, “But papa didn’t know if the mean kid liked him back.”

            “He probably did,” Jackson says immediately and smirks.

            “Where does Daddy come in to the story?” Gideon then asks.

            “He already had,” Stiles smiles.

            At first Gideon looks confused. He looks between his fathers who are smiling and Gideon gets it. He points to his Daddy and says, “You’re the meanie kid!”

            Stiles laughs and Jackson laughs as well. “Yep,” Jackson nods, “I am the meanie kid.”

            “Why were you so mean to Papa?”

            Stiles feels like Jackson doesn’t know the answer to that so he saves his husband by saying, “Don’t you want to know how the story goes?”

            Gideon thinks for a moment before adjusting himself on his bed and nods.

            “Well, it had been a struggle for the boy when he realized that he liked the kid,” Stiles continues his story. “He didn’t know what to do because the kid was popular and the boy wasn’t. Until one time when they both got stranded at school after a lacrosse practice. There was a storm and both of their cars were not working.” He looks at Jackson with a fond expression on his face and Jackson holds his hand, “Eventually, they talked. The boy found out that the kid was also adopted. And so the boy figured out why the kid was a meanie.”

            “Daddy was adopted, too?” This is the first time Gideon is hearing about this. “We’re a family of adopted babies,” Gideon mutters and he and Jackson laugh hard.

            “That we are,” Jackson nods and smiles.

            “Since then,” Stiles says, “The boy and the kid started hanging out and became friends. Until one time the kid asked the boy out for dinner and the boy said yes.

            “The end.”

            “I want more!” Gideon says.

            “Well the story isn’t finished yet.” Jackson says, “The kid and the boy got married years after. And then a year after that they adopted a wonderful baby boy.”

            “That’s me!” Gideon cheers.

            “That’s right,” Stiles nods, “You’re our wonderful baby boy,” he kisses Gideon’s forehead and says, “And the story won’t end yet because you’re still growing.”

            “Now, you go to bed now, okay?” Jackson pats his son’s feet then goes to kiss his son goodnight, “Goodnight, Gid.”

            “Goodnight, Daddy,” Gideon says back, “Be good to Papa, okay?”

            Jackson chuckles and nods. Stiles tucks his son in and says, “Goodnight, kid.”

            “Goodnight, Papa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> This one is crappy, I know. I'm currently working on two major Stackson fics and I needed a break (by writing a stackson oneshot pfft).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
